


Catacomb Kittens

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Gen, Incest, Ratings: R, Twincest, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: Ванесса хочет выбраться из гетто, но это не так просто, как кажется





	Catacomb Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Совсем не хлебные крошки, о нет
> 
> Cinema Strange – Catacomb Kittens  
> Camanecroszcope - For All Things Now Dead And Gone

Ванесса хотела плакать от злости. Всего-то надо было пройти через машинный зал, спуститься на пару этажей ниже, а потом пролезть в вентиляционную шахту и выбраться с другой стороны гетто, оказаться за спиной армии и ватиканских ублюдков. Застать врагов врасплох, уничтожить их как можно больше, отомстить им, ни капли себя не сдерживая.  
Разорванный живот затягивался, но так медленно, и Ванесса уже чувствовала подступающую жажду. Ее мутило, перед глазами то и дело темнело, и еще приходилось придерживать собственные кишки, чтобы они не вывалились, пока тело регенерировало.  
Чертов Батлер предал ее, но это еще не конец. Но механический голос, внезапно раздавшийся из динамиков, озадачил ее. Гетто будет заблокировано? Но как же она тогда выберется?  
Она зашагала быстрее, кривясь от боли: рана на животе снова разошлась.  
Двери машинного зала с шипением разошлись в сторону, и Ванесса врезалась в механический доспех, непроизвольно охнула от неожиданности. В лицо ей немедленно уткнулось дуло. Она схватила его, рванула в сторону — оторвать не получилось, но железная рука повисла плетью вдоль доспеха, и тут же луч ультрафиолета перечеркнул тело Ванессы, заставил согнуться пополам: кроме доспехов, в машинном зале был отряд секретной полиции. С этими было легко расправиться: увернуться от пуль, оторвать четыре головы, всех остальных пронзить мгновенно заострившимися волосами, ни в коем случае не задерживаться на одном месте. Второй доспех замахнулся, намереваясь размазать ее по полу, но Ванесса откатилась в сторону, успела пнуть второй доспех — тот пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах; судя по вмятине, тело человека крепко зажало между железных пластин. Ванесса проскользнула в соседний участок, но оба доспеха уже снова держали ее на прицеле: синхронно выстрелили, и пули попали в один из двигателей, вышибли из него сноп искр. Ванесса попятилась, но отступать было больше некуда, и оставалось только одно: выставить руки в надежде, что ей удастся удержать тяжесть, какой был она ни была.  
Двигатель упал прямо на нее, вышиб дух на несколько минут. Хрустнуло плечо, ноги подкосились, и Ванесса упала, взвыв от острой, невыносимой боли. Сверху посыпались обломки, по голове больно ударила лампа — двигатель зацепил провод, сорвал лампу со стены и обрушил ее на Ванессу.  
Доспехи спешно отступали. До закрытия гетто оставалось десять минут.  
Ужас положения осознавался медленно и неотвратимо. Она умрет здесь, умрет так глупо — обманутой, придавленной, растерянной; как же все это отвратительно. Злость придала ей сил, она попыталась сдвинуть двигатель хоть немного, но не смогла приподнять его ни на миллиметр. Умирать не хотелось. Ванесса попыталась успокоиться, несколько раз медленно выдохнула. Нужно просто собрать силы, она сможет сдвинуть проклятый двигатель, обязательно сможет. Сейчас заживет плечо, затянется рана на животе, и она точно выберется отсюда. Не может не выбраться, все не может закончиться так глупо.  
Тяжелый запах крови заставил несколько раз тяжело сглотнуть. Раны были серьезные, ей срочно требовались кровяные таблетки, но не было ни их, ни живых людей поблизости; даже будь люди здесь, ей бы это создало только лишние проблемы.  
Злые слезы уже вот-вот были готовы перечеркнуть щеки Ванессы, как вдруг она услышала чьи-то шаги, и тут же еще ожесточённее забилась под двигателем: тщетно. Придавило накрепко. Ванессу сводила с ума собственная беспомощность. Придавило не только тело, но и ее волосы, лишая ее возможности атаковать. Она преобразовала руку, надеясь хоть так зацепить противника.  
Она затихла, вслушиваясь в шаги. Кто-то пробирался через машинный зал. Войска уже отступали, солдат уже быть не могло. Ванесса попыталась повернуть голову, но тут же зашипела от боли. Шаги затихли: неизвестный кто-то наверняка пытался определить, откуда шел шум.  
Шаги становились все громче, и вместе с тем были несколько странными, неуверенными, будто бы их обладатель вот-вот собирался упасть. Ванесса из последних сил забилась под двигателем, пытаясь хотя бы освободить волосы. Если это враг, она должна уничтожить его, а здесь, кроме как врагу, появиться было некому.  
— Ванесса?  
Она замерла. Увидеть здесь брата она ожидала меньше всего на свете.  
— Вирджил, помоги мне, — пропыхтела она. — Чертов двигатель!  
Вирджил, пошатываясь, подошел ближе, наклонился к двигателю и с трудом его поднял, но не стал отбрасывать в сторону, будто бы у него совершенно не было сил для этого.  
— Вылезай быстрее, — прохрипел он. — Долго... не продержу.  
Ванесса дернулась — ноги прижало накрепко, не выбраться.  
— Еще подними, я не могу...  
Острая кромка царапнула по стене, проехалась по ней с отвратительным звуком — Вирджил медленно поднимал двигатель с таким видом, будто вот-вот вся эта тяжесть могла выскользнуть из его рук, заново обрушиться на Ванессу и на этот раз уж точно раздавить ее и Вирджила заодно.  
Ванесса снова дернулась, и ноги наконец выскользнули из-под металлического каркаса, и Вирджил тут же разжал руки. Двигатель тяжело рухнул на пол, и Ванесса вздохнула с облегчением. Ноги и плечо уже начинали регенерировать, края разорванного живота сходились; она была свободна — потрясающее, необъятное счастье затопило ее на несколько секунд и тут же схлынуло: они все еще находились в гетто, и пятнадцать минут на эвакуацию давно истекли, и теперь они оба — узники своего дома.  
Ванесса прикусила костяшку пальца. Не паниковать, только не начинай паниковать, еще рано.  
— Мы выберемся отсюда, — сказал Вирджил, заметив ее нервозность. — Выберемся.  
— Но как? — простонала Ванесса. Рана на ноге затягивалась медленно, ужасающе медленно. — Ты же закрыл гетто.  
— Недалеко есть вход на нижний уровень. Пройдем по нему. Вставай.  
— Ноги еще не зажили, — буркнула Ванесса, но все же медленно начала подниматься с пола. Тяжелый взгляд Вирджила раздражал ее, и Ванесса, устав избегать его, уставилась на брата со злым вызовом:  
— Что?  
— Ничего, — пожал плечами Вирджил, и Ванесса только сейчас заметила, как неважно он выглядит. Спрашивать о его самочувствии не хотелось: она и так прекрасно знала, какие последствия бывают после инъекций серебра. Вирджил протянул ей руку — да ты смеешься, что ли, сам же едва на ногах стоишь, и Ванесса оттолкнула ее: ноги уже почти восстановились, и ей не была нужна его помощь, чтобы наконец-то встать с проклятых холодных плит.  
— Нам туда, — сухо сказал он, указывая на стену в другом конце машинного зала. Ванесса с подозрением покосилась на брата. Дверь, которой она сама собиралась воспользоваться, темным прямоугольником маячила совсем в другой стороне.  
Вирджил повернулся, сделал несколько шагов и поскользнулся, тщетно скользнул рукой в испачканной белой перчатке по издевательски-ровной стене в попытках удержаться на ногах. Грохнулся на одно колено, вполголоса выругался.  
Ванесса прикрыла глаза, снова стараясь унять панику. Слабость брата была почти неприличной. Машинный зал — ловушка, из которой им никогда не выбраться.  
— Я не помню никакого входа ни на какие нижние уровни.  
— Зато я помню.  
Ванесса нашла в себе силы снова посмотреть на брата. Вирджил зашарил рукой по стене, нажал на нее несколько раз, и часть стены раскрылась, выставив вперед маленькую сенсорную панель управления. Вирджил набрал на ней пароль — цифры и буквы подсвечивались красным в темноте и казались полной бессмыслицей, но красная подсветка сменилась голубой, и панель снова слилась со стеной.  
Ванесса присвистнула, когда часть стены отъехала в сторону, обнажив черное нутро нижнего уровня. Это выглядело куда лучше вентиляционной шахты, по которой она собиралась пробираться.  
— В тех планах, которые ты мне показывал, такого не было.  
На обиду не оставалось никаких сил, но промолчать и принять все это как данность было невозможно.  
— Ни в каких планах этого хода нет.  
Больше спрашивать ни о чем не хотелось. Ванесса передернула плечами, и разорванная футболка снова треснула от этого резкого движения. От одежды остались одни лохмотья; Ванесса дернула молнию куртки, пытаясь застегнуть ее, но с первого раза ничего не вышло, как и со второго, и она оставила эти попытки.  
Вирджил шагнул в темноту, и Ванессе на миг показалось, что он упал в нее, как камень в воду, и она торопливо перешагнула невысокий порог — лучше падать вместе, чем одному или же остаться здесь в одиночестве. Темнота впервые в жизни подавляла Ванессу, вливалась в легкие и не давала нормально вздохнуть, и оттого Ванесса решилась на крайние меры: протиснула свои холодные пальцы в ладонь Вирджила. Он не оттолкнул руку Ванессы, только бросил быстрый взгляд на нее, словно мимолетно удивляясь этому ее порыву.  
— Как долго нам спускаться? И где мы окажемся в итоге?  
— Идти примерно часа два. Выйдем далеко за пределами гетто.  
— Слушай, мы-то выберемся, но вдруг здесь остался еще кто-то. Не мы же одни не успели выбраться наружу.  
— Хочешь пойти поискать? — хмыкнул Вирджил. — Ты шла к вентиляционной шахте, там уж точно никого быть не могло.  
Ванесса немедленно выдернула свою руку, Вирджил не стал ее удерживать, даже не обернулся.  
— Я собиралась выйти и ударить им в спину. Оказать сопротивление, понимаешь? А не думать еще час-другой, что же делать.  
— Умереть и так уж точно никого не спасти. Блестяще, Ванесса. Но я не единожды напоминал всем: если гетто закроется и вы останетесь внутри, все будет в порядке. Если кто-то был снаружи или успел выйти, тем нужно идти в убежище и ждать новостей о ситуации. Мне нужно выйти, чтобы оценить обстановку и вступить переговоры.  
— Опять переговоры! И какой же у тебя план на тот случай, если бы переговоры провалились?  
— Я бы вряд ли с них вышел живым, — пожал плечами Вирджил. — Так что, если бы я не появился в убежище или как-то иначе не сообщил бы о том, что делать, всем было бы нужно готовиться к отплытию в Империю. Я же и тебе об этом говорил, Ванесса, причем не один раз.  
— Но наш дом здесь, и мы — жители этой страны, а не какой-либо другой. В империи мы никому не нужны.  
— Мы и здесь никому не нужны. Жизнь в неизведанной Империи Истинного человечества, на мой взгляд, предпочтительней, чем смерть в Лондониуме. Всегда нужно иметь запасной вариант, если переговоры не будут успешными.  
— С людьми, судя по всему, вообще вряд ли возможно договориться.  
— Попробовать в любом случае стоит. Даже если это ни к чему не приведет, мы сможем выиграть немного времени для того, чтобы все остальные смогли покинуть порт и этот город.  
Ванесса поморщилась, но возразить было нечего. Она бы предпочла атаку переговорам, но в своем нынешнем состоянии стала бы легкой мишенью.  
Воздух в машинном зале был весь пропитан кровью — настолько, что было трудно вдохнуть. Может, это все из-за того, что ее так придавил проклятый двигатель. Но они спускались все ниже, запах крови уже должен был исчезнуть, но он до сих пор раздражал обоняние.  
Вирджил несколько раз споткнулся, но удержался на ногах, зашагал медленно. Запах крови усилился, и Ванесса дернула Вирджила за локоть, заставив его остановиться:  
— Ты ранен, Вирджил?  
— Меня задело, — с неохотой ответил Вирджил, не глядя на Ванессу.  
— Сильно?  
— Не особенно. Но пули были серебряными.  
— Сколько?..  
— Три. Они навылет прошли, так что ничего серьезного.  
Три серебряные пули вдобавок к тому нитрату серебра с морфием, которые она ему вколола перед вторжением армии Альбиона в гетто.  
Ванесса схватила Вирджила за лацкан пальто, заставила развернуться к себе лицом, и подалась вперед, горячо зашептала:  
— Это Мэри, да? Это дело рук Кровавой суки?  
— Вроде того.  
Это дело и твоих рук, мог бы сказать он, но почему-то промолчал. Вирджил не собирался вдаваться в подробности, но Ванесса уже не могла затушить костер своего любопытства:  
— Что вообще произошло? Как ты выбрался?  
— Папу римского забрал инквизитор. Я смог уйти от механизированных доспехов и полковника Спенсер. Это все.  
Похоже, ему даже разговаривать было трудно, не то что идти, но он шел вперед, подпитываемый своим упрямством, и Ванесса почувствовала неуместное восхищение, которое почти сразу же тонуло в недоумении: почему он раньше ничего не говорил про этот бесконечный коридор? Почему он, всегда дававший максимально четкие и полные инструкции по поводу того, что и так делать в различных ситуациях, умолчал о таком важном пути из гетто?  
Ванесса разжала пальцы, и Вирджил тут же снова развернулся, зашагал в кромешной темноте в одном ему ведомом направлении, и Ванессе не оставалось ничего, кроме как слепо следовать за ним. Тишину нарушал только шелест одежды и звук шагов, и Ванесса понемногу стала привыкать к их бесконечному звучанию.  
До слуха внезапно донесся тоненький, едва слышный свист, что-то прошуршало прямо за спиной, и Ванесса вздрогнула от неожиданности, тут же обернулась: темнота, сплошная темнота, и ничего больше.  
— Ты слышал? Тут что-то есть, — нервно сказала она.  
— Может, крысы. Этому месту много лет, здесь все старое.  
— Если про этот ход знает кто-то, кроме тебя, нам конец.  
— Его нет ни на одном плане. Тут никто не ходил уже лет двести как минимум.  
— То есть, мы теоретически можем столкнуться с чем-то неведомым, которое могло блуждать тут не одну сотню лет?..  
— Ничто не могло блуждать тут так долго. Оно бы умерло от голода.  
— А если оно нашло выход, и не блуждает тут, а попросту живет?  
— Вряд ли. Я проходил здесь несколько раз, и мне ничего не встретилось.  
— Вдруг тебе попросту повезло. Вирджил, сколько уже времени мы идем?  
— Примерно два с половиной часа, — подумав, ответил Вирджил. — Или чуть больше, но не намного.  
— Выхода все нет.  
— Я в курсе.  
— Давай отдохнем.  
— Ты устала? — удивленно спросил Вирджил, и Ванессе захотелось его пнуть.  
Она не устала, но она шла рядом с ним, видела, с каким трудом он переставляет ноги и умудряется не подавать виду, и больше не могла этого выносить.  
— Да, — бросила она. — Нет, — добавила она спустя пару минут, когда Вирджил тяжело сел — почти упал — на пол, и она села рядом, прижалась к нему боком, просунула свою руку под его локоть. — Просто... просто давай так посидим, ладно? Меня очень нервирует эта дорога черт знает куда.  
— Я заметил, — бледно улыбнулся Вирджил, и погладил ее пальцы, — но выход есть. Может, мне просто нужно идти быстрее.  
Ванесса сдержалась, чтобы не сказать, что Вирджил и так еле идет, куда там еще быстрее. Мысль о том, что он свалится от всей той дозы серебра и ран, которые получил, пугала ее. Она совершенно перестала ориентироваться в этом коридоре и его бесконечных поворотах. Вирджил же шел вперед так уверенно, будто бы прогуливался по этому подземному лабиринту по пять раз за день. Ванесса уже даже не считала все бесчисленные повороты; сбилась на тридцать шестом, снова подавила вспышку паники, снова взглянула на спину брата, и страх отступил ненадолго, притаился в темноте, выжидая подходящего случая, чтобы снова вцепиться в рассудок.  
— Может, останемся здесь навсегда? — безнадежно спросила Ванесса. — Хорошее же место. Тихо, людей нет. Только я и ты.  
— Будем есть крыс и разговаривать о вечном? — хмыкнул Вирджил, но Ванесса даже не стала реагировать на эту его реплику, говорила дальше:  
— Ни у тебя, ни у меня нет уф-геля. Нам не пройти под солнцем. Как далеко мы сможем убежать, прячась в тени? Терране, улюлюкая, загонят нас, как дикое зверье, рано или поздно. Мы не доберемся до Империи. Мы даже за пределы города не выберемся. Мы застрянем в этом подземелье навсегда. Мы уже застряли.  
— Ванесса, перестань.  
— Не обманывай ни себя, ни меня. Как долго ты продержишься без кровяных таблеток? А я? Как скоро мы вцепимся друг другу в глотки?  
— Ты мне уже почти вцепилась, — мрачно ответил Вирджил, и повел плечом.  
Ванесса недовольно поморщилась, с неохотой отодвигаясь. Если бы они так посидели подольше, у нее, быть может, и получилось бы взять себя в руки. Она смотрела, как Вирджил вставал — ни одного лишнего движения, ни одного намека на усталость и ранения.  
— Пойдем, — сказал он, и снова протянул ей руку.  
Ей не требовалась помощь, чтобы встать — из них двоих только Вирджилу могла понадобиться помощь, и он вряд ли бы попросил об этом, — но она протянула руку ему навстречу.  
(хочешь поговорить об этом?)  
(нет)  
Руку Вирджила она так и не выпустила — держала крепко: чем крепче, тем реальней. Нужно верить в Вирджила. Вирджил верит в то, что они найдут чертовы выход. Идеальная цепочка необоснованной веры.  
— Выход уже совсем близко. Осталось совсем немного. Утро еще не наступило, так что мы успеем добраться до убежища, и солнце не успеет нам помешать.  
Ванесса нервно кивнула. Она шла так долго в полной темноте, что совершенно потеряла ощущение времени и пространства, в этих извилистых коридорах она начинала понемногу терять себя, уже даже не пытаясь списать эти странные ощущения на последствия от ран и отсутствие кровяных таблеток.  
Вирджил вдруг остановился, повел головой из стороны в сторону, хмыкнул.  
— Только не говори, что мы все-таки повернули не туда, — тоскливо пробормотала Ванесса.  
— Похоже, так и есть. Нужно вернуться назад.  
— Насколько я помню, там была развилка в шесть разных сторон. Вирджил, что это за чертов подземный лабиринт? Он же огромный! Почему ты мне о нем не говорил? Почему даже хоть какой-нибудь карты нет?  
— У тебя тоже было от меня немало секретов, — уронил Вирджил. — Ты не рассказывала мне о своих действиях, подрывающих безопасность гетто.  
— Эти действия были целиком оправданы.  
— Нет, но даже это сейчас не особенно важно.  
— Важно, черт тебя дери!  
— Ванесса, — с нажимом произнес Вирджил; его холодный голос подавлял, отметал любые аргументы и малейшее желание спорить, и обычно в подобных ситуациях Ванесса просто уходила, хлопая дверями, но здесь она не могла позволить себе такой роскоши. — Давай сначала выйдем отсюда. У меня нет желания сейчас спорить с тобой.  
— Мы не выйдем отсюда.  
— Выйдем, если не будем задерживаться.  
Темнота накатывала волнами, и в ее глубине снова медленно начинал зарождаться страх. В этой темноте была только Ванесса и Вирджил, и мысли о том, что на поверхности раскинулся безбрежный мир, казались чуждыми и странными.  
— А если все мафусаилы уже убиты? Что тогда? Если никого не будет в убежище, или его обнаружат и уничтожат? Что, если мы остались одни?..  
— Мы не одни. За одну ночь всех нас убить невозможно, хоть нас и так мало. Ванесса, пойдем. Лучше здесь не задерживаться.  
— Это место странное. Оно и пугает меня, и вместе с тем хочется остаться здесь навсегда.  
— Здесь нельзя оставаться. Эти лабиринты слишком древние, и даже я не знаю, с чем мы можем здесь столкнуться.  
— Но ты знаешь дорогу.  
— Да, — помедлив, ответил Вирджил. Его голос уже не был таким уверенным, или уже начинала сказываться усталость — Ванесса не хотела разбираться, не хотела докапываться до сути, потому что к откровению о том, что на самом деле Вирджил тоже сбился и блуждал здесь, надеясь случайно найти выход, она точно была не готова.  
Ванесса зажмурилась, когда Вирджил повернул в очередной коридор, но потом все же открыла глаза.  
— Мне кажется, или стало немного светлее?  
— Да. Мы уже близко. Видишь, выход все-таки есть.  
— Очень обнадеживающе. Так это просто запутанная и позабытая всеми дорога, и ничего больше?  
— Это обходной путь. Тут есть еще один заброшенный исследовательский комплекс. Путь через него был бы короче, но не безопаснее.  
— Ты же сам сказал, что тебе ничего не встречалось, когда ты тут бродил, к чему тогда эта перестраховка?  
Вирджил слабо улыбнулся и не ответил. Больше они никуда не сворачивали, и Ванесса, забывшись, ускорила шаг, преодолела остаток пути бегом, вырвалась из подземного хода и тут же, охнув, отступила обратно, села у стены, зажмурившись.  
— Что с тобой? — Вирджил склонился над ней, с тревогой заглядывая в лицо.  
— Не знаю, — Ванесса обхватила себя руками, пытаясь унять дрожь. — Звезды... они такие жуткие.  
Вирджил сел рядом, и его присутствие впервые за всю эту ночь не принесло облегчения, одного его уже было недостаточно.  
— Ты боишься звезд? — озадаченно спросил Вирджил, подвигаясь ближе.  
— Не вздумай смеяться, — с отчаянием прошептала Ванесса. — Это... это сейчас пройдет.  
Но страх не уходил, пустил ростки так глубоко, что больше не получалось выдернуть их ни с первого раза, ни со второго.  
— Закрой глаза, — тихо сказал Вирджил. — Доверься мне. Я буду держать тебя за руку. Мы дойдем до убежища.  
— Нихрена, — простонала Ванесса, закрыв ладонями лицо. Она судорожно вздохнула раз-другой, пытаясь справиться с волнами страха, подкравшегося так коварно, и поразившего ее так сильно и внезапно.  
Вирджил обнял ее за плечи, снова зашептал что-то успокаивающее — как, ну как ему удавалось поддерживать в себе эту тщетную надежду?  
— Поцелуй меня, — пробормотала Ванесса, и Вирджил подвинулся еще ближе, его дыхание скользнуло по губам Ванессы, и она застонала от разочарования: губы Вирджила прижались к ее виску, а потом к ее векам. — Не так, Вирджил...  
Вирджил замолк на полуслове, и прежде, чем он сказал бы что-то бессмысленное вроде «что», «я не могу» или «возьми себя в руки», Ванесса потянулась к нему, прижалась губами к его губам, запустила пальцы в его растрепанные волосы.  
Она повалила Вирджила на пол, просунула колено между его ног, навалилась сверху — будешь сопротивляться, свяжу тебя своими волосами, не делай лишних движений, не усложняй все. С силой провела ладонями по его бедрам; ткань брюк насквозь пропиталась кровью. Горло сдавил спазм, клыки удлинились, царапая губы, запах крови стал совершенно невыносимым, и это неожиданно привело Ванессу в чувство. Она зашарила руками по телу Вирджила, и пальцы ее тут же натолкнулись на три сквозные раны.  
Они шли уже часа четыре, как минимум, а края этих ран едва ли начинали сходиться. Пули были серебряными, вдобавок Ванесса сама же сделала брату инъекцию серебра. И если ей самой было так дурно — при том, что ее раны давно затянулись, то как себя чувствовал Вирджил, трудно было даже представить.  
— Прости, — невнятно пробормотала Ванесса, уткнувшись лицом в шею Вирджила. Его пульс бился прямо под ее губами — слегка участившийся, и не более, будто бы и не происходило ничего особенного. — Прости меня.  
— Нам нужно идти, — тихо сказал Вирджил, и погладил Ванессу по спине. — Мы должны выбраться из этого туннеля.  
Он поднялся с видимым трудом — уже не удавалось скрыть усталость, сделать вид, что раны несерьезны и внимания не стоят. Несколько раз провел языком по губам, вздохнул. Лицо у него было осунувшееся, посеревшее, но он зашагал вперед так же упрямо, как и в самом начале их бесконечного путешествия по узким, затопленным темнотой коридорам.  
— Давай я первая выйду, — наконец сказала Ванесса, почти овладев собой. — Когда ты позади, мне легче.  
— Хорошо, — Вирджил пропустил сестру вперед; проход уже стал таким узким, что Ванесса с трудом протиснулась, стараясь не зацепить раны Вирджила, и все равно, даже в такой момент, на считанные мгновения снова прижавшись к нему, ощутила вспышку неуместного, острого возбуждения, не имеющего никакого отношения к мучившей ее жажде.  
Что-то тонко свистнуло у самого уха, и Ванесса нерешительно сделала шаг назад, не понимая, что происходит. Слева раздалось едва слышное пиканье, и Ванесса повернула голову. В камень вонзилась тонкая игла, вспыхнув алым, и Ванесса даже не успела поднять руки, чтобы хоть как-нибудь заслониться от неизвестности.  
Игла взорвалась.  
Темнота вырвалась из подземного лабиринта и затопила весь мир на поверхности. Вирджил повалил Ванессу на раскуроченные плиты, прикрывая ее собой. Его засыпало обломками, несколько камней ударили в спину так сильно, что перед глазами потемнело до дурноты, и Вирджил конвульсивно сжал в кулаке светлые волосы Ванессы: терять сознание было нельзя ни в коем случае, нужно было вытерпеть все эти удары, покинуть это место. Острый край арматуры распорол ему бок, и Вирджил охнул от боли. Ванесса забилась под ним, ударила прямо по металлическому штырю, и вспышка боли оглушила Вирджила. Рот тут же наполнился кровью, и Вирджил судорожно сглотнул ее и закашлялся.  
— Тише, — полуобморочно пробормотал он, отчаянно надеясь, что Ванесса услышит его. — Не дергайся.  
Ванесса дернулась, снова задела проклятый штырь, и Вирджил все-таки потерял сознание — к счастью, всего на несколько минут; когда он открыл глаза, то все уже затихло, а их еще никто не обнаружил: неимоверная удача, счастливый знак, просто еще одна преграда, которую они преодолели на пути к свободе.  
Он приподнялся, перевернул притихшую Ванессу на спину. Лицо Ванессы было залито кровью, и Вирджил торопливо отбросил испачканные волосы в сторону, чтобы хотя бы приблизительно оценить, сколько времени может потребоваться на регенерацию. Осколки впились в ее щеки, разорвали губы, рассекли кожу на лбу. Что было еще хуже — серьезно повредили глаза: вместо них на белом полотне лица Ванессы зияли два кровавых провала. Было чудом, что взрывом ей не снесло голову.  
Она застонала, завозилась в обломках, потянула ладони к лицу, и Вирджил перехватил ее руки за запястья, прижал к своей груди. Голова казалась удивительно пустой, и только что-то навязчиво звенело где-то слева.  
— Тише, тише, — зашептал Вирджил ей в самое ухо, не слыша собственного голоса. — Они еще здесь.  
— Я ничего не вижу, — прохрипела Ванесса, и Вирджил уставился на ее развороченный острыми осколками рот, пытаясь понять, что же она говорит. — Я...  
— Я рядом. Глаза скоро восстановятся. Мы выберемся отсюда.  
Разорванные щеки почему-то никак не начинали регенерировать. В кровавом месиве блестели острые зубы. На остатки губ Ванессы наползала кровавая пена, из глазниц все текла и текла кровь, и Вирджил наконец оторвал от нее взгляд, заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь понять, с какой стороны их снова могут атаковать люди или механизированные доспехи.  
Пальцы Ванессы судорожно заскребли по земле. Она больше не могла выносить эту темную неизвестность, эти шорохи, которые окружали их обоих со всех сторон; паника захлестнула ее с головой своей тягучей волной, потащила на самое дно. Ванесса с неожиданной силой оттолкнула Вирджила — он, не ожидавший такого порыва, отлетел в сторону, ударился спиной об острые выступы камней, — и поднялась в полный рост, в самоубийственном порыве намереваясь бежать куда угодно.  
Отряд механизированных доспехов навел на Ванессу дула всех своих орудий спустя считанные секунды. Ванесса больше не чувствовала ни боли, ни страха — слепо неслась к противникам по прямой, намереваясь разорвать их всех на куски.  
Остатки лица вдруг обдало холодным воздухом, и сильный толчок в спину заставил Ванессу рухнуть на землю. Вирджил вскинул руку, пытаясь хоть так заслонить Ванессу. Пулеметная очередь хлестнула по его телу, он пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах, и в следующую секунду растворился в собственной тени.  
Слева человек завопил так, будто бы из него вытягивали все жилы, и Ванесса уткнулась рассеченным лбом в сгиб локтя, в минутной слабости желая оказаться как можно дальше от этого места. Темноту под веками раз за разом вспарывали эти ужасные, полные отчаяния крики, кто-то справа тоже успел вскрикнуть, а кто-то еще — грязно выругаться, и потом снова застрекотали пулеметы, и когда они выпустили все патроны и стали стремительно терять свое преимущество, перезаряжаясь, раздался противный скрежет, и человек закричал так страшно, что Ванесса в отчаянии прикрыла уши ладонями. Пальцы тут же нащупали развороченную раковину уха, мозг уже не успевал зафиксировать все ранения, а регенерация пасовала перед объемом работ. Ванесса слишком хорошо знала пределы того, насколько может восстановиться ее тело, и поэтому сосредоточила все свои силы на глазах. Пусть не оба сразу, пусть один — одного ей хватит, чтобы оглядеться и понять, что происходит.  
Крики и скрежет слились в отвратную мешанину звуков, сводящих с ума, земля то и дело вздрагивала, снова застрекотал пулемет, и вдруг на мгновения все затихло, а потом, где-то вдалеке, раздался глухой удар, и почему-то до слуха долетел всплеск воды.  
— Вирджил? — тихо позвала Ванесса, зашарив руками по пожухлой листве.  
Это он, он догнал ее и толкнул, он ввязался в этот безнадежный бой, но сейчас Ванесса совершенно не ощущала его присутствия.  
Было тихо.  
Запах крови был невыносимым.  
Что-то лежало рядом. Ванесса зашарила руками по траве, не понимая, куда пропал Вирджил, нащупала неизвестный предмет, поднесла его к самому лицу, пытаясь рассмотреть. Правый глаз регенерировал слишком медленно, а левый даже и не думал заживать, но важней всего было определить, что именно она держит в руках. Правый глаз уже сформировался в глазнице, Ванесса уже начинала видеть неясные контуры вокруг — деревья, это деревья, но не видно и не слышно ни Вирджила, ни доспехов. Вскрикнула, и тут же зажала рот перепачканной ладонью.  
Это были пальцы Вирджила.  
Земля вокруг была вся вспучена, будто бы доспехи устроили здесь нешуточную борьбу друг с другом. Нет, внезапно поняла Ванесса, это Вирджил. Звуки сложились в единую картину: Вирджил отвлек на себя отряд доспехов, но далеко уйти бы не смог.  
Ванесса подошла к краю обрыва, всматриваясь вниз. Внизу была горная река. На камнях темным пятном замерла изломанная человеческая фигура. Ванесса торопливо распихала пальцы Вирджила по карманам, оглянулась по сторонам: склон был слишком крутым, так просто ей не спуститься — сил не хватит. Вирджила вот-вот могло подхватить течение, и действовать нужно было именно сейчас.  
Корень, за который цеплялась Ванесса, предательски хрустнул. Пальцы скользнули по влажной земле, не задержавшись ни на секунду, и Ванесса сорвалась с обрыва, тяжело ударилась о камни. Затрещали ребра, не выдерживая удара, но сил для крика уже не было. Ванесса упала у самого края воды, с шумом втянула в себя воздух. Боль наваливалась на нее неподъемной плитой, не давала вздохнуть. Темнота наползала на нее, и с каждой секундой было все труднее ей противиться.  
Ванесса поползла к медленно соскальзывающему в воду Вирджилу — то ли мертвому, то ли без сознания. Его лицо было совершенно застывшим, будто бы восковым. Зрение еще не восстановилось полностью, но даже так Ванессе было видно, что на Вирджиле не было ни единого живого места.  
Недалеко лежали три доспеха. Металлические пластины обернулись для людей смертельной ловушкой, намертво сжали их хрупкие тела в своих искореженных клыках. Пластины были залиты кровью, а в местах стыков виднелась кровавая жижа — все, что осталось от внутренностей.  
Ванесса растянулась на песке, считая глухие удары собственного сердца. Нужно было закрыть глаза, дать им хоть немного регенерировать, но Ванесса боялась потерять сознание. Она повернула голову, посмотрела на Вирджила. Решила досчитать до десяти, и потом уже попытаться встать, поднять брата и отнести его в убежище, но счет уже перевалил за двадцать, а она все так же лежала, глядя на заострившиеся черты Вирджила, а потом и перестала считать вовсе.  
Совсем скоро должно было взойти солнце.


End file.
